poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikari Gozen (TAoMToLaCN)
Ikari Gozen is an episode of Thomas' Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Summary Write the first section of your page here. Plot Mireille and Aurore announce Paris’ annual Friendship Day where two people picked at random go on an adventure across Paris in order to find where a celebrity is hiding, with this year’s celebrity being Adrien. Adrien comes onscreen and greets everyone. Marinette, who is watching the announcement with the girls on her computer, worries that they won’t get her sign up text like last year, but Alya assures her that won’t happen because unlike last year, she has her friends. Mireille further explains that once she pushes the button on her tablet, a riddle will be send to everyone that will give them a clue to a location they must go to in order to meet their new friend. From there, the two must find more clues in order to eventually find out where Adrien is. Adrien pushes the button, and the girls all receive texts. Alya’s location is Sacré-Coeur. Rose’s location is the paleontology museum. Alix’s location is the Louvre. Juleka mumbles her location. However, Marinette is perplexed by the riddle she received. Kagami practices fencing with her mother. However, she struggles against her and expresses belief that she isn’t worthy of fighting against her. However, Tomoe reminds her of the story of Tomoe Gozen, who lived during a time when female warriors were so few and rarely accepted, yet she never gave up. As she fights Kagami, Tomoe explains that she relied on her speed in order to be as allusive as the wind, as powerful as the flood, as quick as lightning. Suddenly, Kagami’s phone beeps and Tomoe asks her what it is. Kagami explains that it’s for the Friendship Game. Tomoe is furious that Kagami signed up for it without her permission, but Kagami tells her that it must be a mistake. As they head to the car, Kagami tells her mother that Adrien is participating in the game. Tomoe says that though Gabriel Agreste has many admirable qualities, by allowing his son to participate in the Friendship Game, he’s being too permissive. She then tells the car to take them to Grand Palais. Unbeknownst to her, Kagami secretly records her voice. Adrien is revealed to be at the Grévin Wax Museum. Aurore thanks him for his participation, adding that all they need to do now is wait for the first couple of friends to show up. Adrien jokingly poses as a statue next to the statue of his father, causing Aurore and Mireille to giggle. Once arriving at Grand Palais, Tomoe tells the self-driving car to take Kagami home, saying that she’ll return in two hours. Kagami puts two hours in her phone’s timer and looks at the riddle she received. Figuring out that it’s Canal Saint-Martin, she tells the self-driving car to take her there, but the voice recognition fails. Therefore, Kagami uses her mother’s voice she recorded to get the car to take her there. Marinette arrives at Canal Saint-Martin, explaining to Tikki how she figured the riddle out. She waits for her new friend but is horrified upon discovering that it’s Kagami. She fears that if the two of them win, she’ll get all the credit and wind up being Adrien’s girlfriend. She refuses to play the game with her and prepares to leave. Kagami watches Marinette’s antics from afar and calls her weird, but she decides that since fate has placed her in her path, she must succeed. Tikki tells Marinette that she isn’t being fair to Kagami as she can’t play if Marinette refuses to be her friend. Marinette believes that Kagami will do fine without her and she’ll only slow her down. Suddenly, she realizes that she can do just that to ensure that Kagami doesn’t get close to Adrien. Tikki doesn’t believe that is a good idea, but Marinette doesn’t listen and meets with Kagami on the canal’s bridge, claiming to be excited to play the game with her. Kagami notes that Marinette hadn’t seemed happy to be her friend as she saw her try to leave earlier, but Marinette tells her that it’s because she thought she got the wrong place. The two then receive the next riddle, which tells them to go deeper for the next clue. Marinette tells Kagami that the riddle must mean that they need to go to England, but Kagami figures that they must fish for their next clue in the Seine at Pont des Arts. While heading there, Marinette receives a message from Alya, revealing that her new friend is Wayhem. Marinette secretly sends Alya a message back, telling her that Kagami is her new friend and to go for the win, refusing to find Adrien as long as she’s with her. At Pont des Arts, Kagami finds a fishing rod with a magnet attached to it and gives it to Marinette, telling her to fish. Marinette picks up an old whistle, but Kagami figures that it isn’t the clue and discards it. She then asks Marinette if she prefers to be called by her full name or a nickname while attempting to smile. A perplexed Marinette replies with her whole name. Kagami thanks Marinette and compliments her hair, calling it shiny. Marinette, confused by Kagami’s behavior, thanks her and says that her hair isn’t so bad either. She fishes out an old frying pan, but Kagami discards it as well. She also asks her what her blood type is. Marinette doesn’t know and asks if she’s messing with her. Kagami assures her that she isn’t and explains that everyone in Japan knows their blood type as it tells them who they are. She adds that hers is Type O, meaning that she’s independent, optimistic, strong-willed, and intuitive. She then asks Marinette what her favorite season is. Marinette can’t decide between summer, spring, fall, or winter, causing Kagami to believe that she’s Type AB as she’s indecisive, scattered brain, irresponsible, and has a split personality. Kagami goes on to ask her what she’d do if she found out about some special chocolate ice cream and wanted to try it only to be beaten to it by someone else, giving her three options. Marinette says that she’d just try a different flavor. Suddenly, she manages to fish out the clue and attempts to hide it from Kagami. Kagami asks Marinette if she’d like to get some orange juice with her. Marinette accepts, telling her that it would be more fun than the game whilst trying to hide the clue, but Kagami sees it and awkwardly congratulates Marinette with a pat on the shoulder. She tells her that after they win, they can go and get orange juice together. Marinette and Kagami go throughout Paris in search of clues. Each time, Marinette attempts to make them lose by hiding the clues or pointing the wrong direction, but Kagami always finds them or figures out the correct way. The last part of the game requires the two to exchange phones and take selfies in front of famous monuments before meeting back and taking selfies with each other. Kagami gives Marinette her phone and impatiently waits for Marinette to give her hers, eventually snatching it from her and calling her indecisive. She tells her that they’ll meet back where they were before taking off. Marinette hides behind some nearby trees and begins looking through Kagami’s phone, though Tikki is against that since Kagami had trusted her. While looking through it, Marinette discovers that she has zero messages except the ones from the game and her only contact is her mother. She also discovers an app with tips on how to make friends and realizes that Kagami had only been trying to be her friend. Marinette feels awful and then realizes that Kagami might see the messages she’d been sending to Alya. Tikki asks her if all humans look through other people’s things. Marinette gives her a guilty smile, and Tikki tells her to run. Kagami attempts to take a selfie in front of a Parisian monument when she discovers Alya’s latest message to Marinette, saying that she can’t believe that she’s stuck with Kagami and will find a way to lose for sure. Kagami is saddened at this revelation and takes a selfie with a frown. Hawk Moth picks up on Kagami’s negative emotions and sends an akuma after her. Kagami goes back to where she and Marinette originally were and hands her back her phone, sadly remarking that their blood types are too incompatible. Marinette attempts to say something, but Kagami’s mother calls and Marinette answers it. Tomoe angrily demands to know where her daughter is, stating that she was supposed to wait for her at home. Marinette attempts to explain the situation in a way that’ll prevent Kagami from getting in trouble but only succeeds in making Tomoe angrier. Kagami sees that Marinette is trying to defend her and smiles, making her negative emotions go away. However, Hawk Moth isn’t disappointed as he senses Tomoe’s negative emotions and sends the akuma after her instead. It infects her bokken. Marinette pleads with Tomoe not to punish her daughter but instead hears her getting akumatized. She promptly hangs up and tries to get Kagami away from danger. Tomoe is transformed into Ikari Gozen and begins looking for Kagami, completely ignoring the destruction she is causing throughout Paris. Once finding her, she scolds her for disobeying and swallows her whole, declaring that she will never go out again. A horrified Marinette runs and hides, realizing that she was wrong about Kagami. Tikki tells her that it’s not too late to make things right, and Marinette transforms into Ladybug. Meanwhile at the Grévin Wax Museum, an akuma alert is send out and everyone is told to evacuate. Adrien’s bodyguard attempts to grab Adrien and flee but unknowingly grabs a wax statue of him instead. The real Adrien hides and transforms into Cat Noir. Ladybug fights Ikari Gozen, but Ikari Gozen declares that Ladybug will never beat her as she is as allusive as the wind, as powerful as the flood, and as swift as lightning. She throws Ladybug into a tree. Cat Noir shows up and jokingly comments that she made a new friend for Friendship Day, though Ladybug retorts that Ikari Gozen doesn’t seem to like her very much. She also informs him that Ikari Gozen imprisoned Kagami as a punishment. She then calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a movie ticket. She heads to the cinema, promising to be back soon. Marinette goes inside the cinema and gives the man at the counter her ticket. However, she quickly discovers that he’s Master Fu and is surprised. Master Fu explains that he has to find a cover since Hawk Moth now knows his identity and pulls out the Miracle Box, telling Marinette to pick a trusted ally to fight alongside her and return the Miraculous once she’s done. Marinette picks the Dragon Miraculous. Cat Noir fights Ikari Gozen until Ladybug comes back and pulls him away from her. She figures that the akuma is in Ikari Gozen's bokken and calls on her Lucky Charm, receiving a box of bath bombs. She places the box containing the Dragon Miraculous along with the bath bombs into a nearby cooler and throws them at Ikari Gozen, forcing her to swallow it. Kagami finds the cooler and opens it up. Seeing the box inside, she opens it and discovers the Dragon Miraculous and kwami Longg, who introduces himself to her. Ladybug hopes that her plan works, and Cat Noir agrees that the sooner the better. Longg is about to explain Ladybug’s plan to Kagami, but she transforms before he can do so. She uses Wind Dragon to escape Ikari Gozen and then introduces herself as Ryuko to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug asks Ryuko about the plan, much to her confusion. Hawk Moth figures that Ladybug gave Kagami a Miraculous and informs Ikari Gozen, ordering her to take it. Ikari Gozen is furious at Kagami for disobeying her again and the two fight. In the middle of the battle, Cat Noir winds up getting swallowed by the villain. He attempts to escape with Cataclysm, but Ikari Gozen binds his arm in place with a seatbelt. Hawk Moth praises her for a job well done, commenting on how Cat Noir has just a few minutes before he transforms back. Ryuko believes that since she behaved hastily, she doesn’t deserve to fight alongside Ladybug. She prepares to take off the Dragon Miraculous, but Ladybug assures her that making a mistake is no reason to give up fighting as she is the only one who can help her. She then tells her of her plan. Ryuko approaches Ikari Gozen and says that she was right. Pleased to see that she “has come to her senses”, Ikari Gozen swallows her. Once inside, Ryuko uses Water Dragon to turn her entire body into water, causing the bath bombs inside of her to expand and allowing her and Cat Noir to escape. Cat Noir then uses Cataclysm on Ikari Gozen’s bokken, releasing the akuma. Ladybug purifies it and uses Miraculous Ladybug to repair all the damage. A confused Tomoe wonders where Kagami is, to which Ryuko assures her that her daughter is safe and nearby. She then fist bumps with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug and Ryuko hide inside an alley, where the latter detransforms and gives her Miraculous back to Ladybug. Ladybug tells her that she won’t be able to give her the Miraculous again. Kagami believes that it’s because she wasn’t good enough, but Ladybug explains that it’s because Hawk Moth knows her true identity and keeping a secret identity is an important part of being a superhero as without one, family and friends would be endangered. Kagami reveals that she doesn’t have many friends, but Ladybug tells her that it isn’t important to have lots of friends, just true friends. Kagami approaches her mother in the car and apologizes for not being truthful, explaining that she had really wanted to make a friend. Tomoe points out that she has Adrien, but Kagami says that it isn’t the same. Tomoe tells Kagami that she understands that she wants to make friends but warns her that friendships can be disappointing sometimes. However, Kagami stands her ground, so Tomoe tells her to be home in time for dinner. Kagami approaches Marinette and informs her that they lost the contest. However, Marinette tells her that they can still go and get orange juice together. Kagami realizes that she was wrong about Marinette and tells her that she understands why Adrien calls her a good friend. Marinette is disappointed that Adrien only thinks of her as a friend but quickly brushes it off. The two girls head to get orange juice while talking about their Chinese Zodiac signs before the end card appears. Trivia * *Hiro Script: Ikari Gozen/scriptCategory:Episodes Category:Shrekyardigans